


A Formal Report

by Luv15



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff. Humor. Romance., Implied Sexual Content, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv15/pseuds/Luv15
Summary: Following a diplomatic mission, Leia and Han craft their report to High Command.





	A Formal Report

“Hey,” she murmured, rolling over and breathing in his familiar, masculine scent. 

“Hey. To. You. Too,” his reply came in short bursts, each word lightly punctuated with a kiss along her throat. Leaning on one elbow, chin in hand, Han pulled at his pillow and smiled down at her. “This feel weird to you?”

She knew what he meant. She was feeling it, too. Different, but a good different. But, Leia wasn’t going to let him off easy, “Are you saying you’re sorry we did this?”

“Are you?” They were both being coy. 

“Ask me in 30 years.”

He snorted, settling back into the sheets next to her. He lifted her left arm up with his to admire the simple gold bands glistening on their fingers. 

“Chewie’s happy about it,” he said.

“You’re telling me you did this to make Chewie happy?” 

“Malla, too,” he teased. She elbowed him, playfully. 

“They’re glad to finally be getting you off their hands. Now, I’M stuck,” she moaned dramatically. 

“You better believe it, sister.” She could feel his grin as he delivered a stream of kisses from her neck to her navel. Then, he pulled away from her, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of her narrow waist. Now serious: “It was okay, right? On Kashyyyk? Just you and me and Chewie’s family?” 

She pulled him down to rest his head against her stomach and sighed, “It was perfect.”

“Your brother’s gonna be pissed.”

“He’ll be fine. He was there in his own way,” she replied, her fingers combing through his thick hair. 

“Yeah, speaking of weird…,” he arched an eyebrow at her.

“Luke will be thrilled. He’ll think this means we’re finally getting along.” 

“Ha! Oh, we’re getting along alright,” he nipped at her hip. 

She laughed and pulled him up for a proper kiss. They lay in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“You're thinkin’ about how to tell them, aren’t you?” he asked plainly.

“Mmmmmmmh. Back to the real world.” 

The Falcon had landed on Home One just after midnight. No one would have been waiting for them to disembark at that hour. Eventually, High Command would realize they had returned from their diplomatic mission and expect a report. It was known they would be stopping at Kashyyyk to drop Chewie off for an extended family visit. The wedding: that would be a surprise. 

“Who gets your written reports, anyway?” he asked.

“They’re submitted to Jan, then copied to the full council.”

Han let out a low, rumbling laugh. “You know that section that goes ‘Were there any unplanned occurrences, diplomatic or military, that took place during this mission? If so, provide details and explain?’” 

She nodded.

“That’s where you slip in our little news,” his eyes mischievous. “I’d love to see the look on Dodonna’s face when he reads that part.”

Her lips turned up in a smile. “And what should I write, Flyboy?”

Han cleared his throat and spoke in an officious tone. “On the final day of the Alliance-approved stop on Kashyyyk, following strict Wookie protocols, General Han Solo and Ambassador Leia Organa got hitched. Following the ceremony, General Solo and Ambassador Organa returned to their ship where they fucked their brains out until white flags of surrender were raised by both sides.”

“Hmmm. Concise. But, I’d make a few small edits.”

“Like what? That would be a literary work of art, Sweetheart.”

“Oh, perhaps instead of ‘fucked their brains out’ …”

“That’s my favorite part!” he cried.

“…‘consummated their marriage’ might be a bit more appropriate. It is a FORMAL report, after all.” 

“Princess,” he chuckled, “we’ve been consummatin’ long before then, so wouldn’t that be considered ‘falsifying an official report’? Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with High Command,” his voice all mock concern.

“Thank you for worrying about my career,” she replied with a smirk, before letting out a deep sigh. “Seriously, what would you think about us just going in and telling Mon? Let her deal with the public?”

“Whatever works for you.” He added earnestly, “You know I’m not good with a lot of attention…especially the media.” 

“I know,” she patted his arm. “I don’t like it, either. We’ll tell her we won't hold a press conference or take interviews, but letting her put out a formal statement should satisfy her. You still might get sidelined by a reporter or two.”

“Great,” Han sulked for a moment. “Guess you don’t want me usin’ my report lingo if some journalist wants to know about the military aspects of ‘our mission’?” 

“I would strongly advise against that.”

“Or if they ask if you’re knocked up?”

“Nobody is going to ask you that!”

“They’ll be wonderin.’ Wouldn’t dare ask you, but I bet they ask me.”

“If that happens, and I doubt it, promise me you don’t punch whoever asks.”

“Nah, I’ll just tell ‘em, ‘Not yet.’” He gave her a lopsided grin.

She shook her head at him. “What about our friends?”

“We should tell our friends you’re knocked up? Is there something I should know, Princess?” he asked in mock horror.

“Will you PLEASE stop saying that?”

He laughed, again. “Sweetheart, you DO know just SAYING it,” he whispered in her ear, “doesn’t MAKE it happen. But, I can SHOW you how it does…” his hands and lips were on her, pulling her into a exaggerated, joking display of lovemaking. Leia burst into a fit of giggles, pushing him away. 

“Before we see Mon, you tell your friends and your assistant,” he offered. “I’ll fill Janson in. The whole base’ll know after he hears.”

Leia huffed light heartedly. “The Rogues. Well, I guess somebody will be cashing in over this.”

Han grinned sheepishly, scratching his head, “Yeah, about that…”

“Han Solo! You DID NOT!”

“I DID,” he smiled proudly. She smacked him.

“Hey, we can use the winnings to throw a party! 'Course, I made that bet three years ago. Don’t think there was a time limit. I was pretty drunk when I placed it.” 

“I HATED you three years ago!”

“I hated you three years ago, too,” he sang back to her. “But, I thought marryin’ you would be fun.”

“Really? You hated me, but you wanted to marry me?”

“Yeah. I liked fightin’ with you. It could get pretty hot when we got into it with each other. Figured makin’ up would be even hotter.”

“It’s a good thing I love you,” she deadpanned.

“I know.” He gently swatted her backside, “C’mon, Mrs. Solo. Let’s get up and go file that formal report.” 

END


End file.
